Luigi and Daisy: The True Love Story
by jv1991
Summary: Mario is off with Peach, and Luigi goes with Daisy, but things will not turn out good Rated T For Safety DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own Any of the Mario Characters in this story. *ON HOLD*
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody, i'm new here so here's my first M (Meaning Sexualy Contents) Story about Luigi and Daisy. Here it goes nothing.**

**Luigi and Daisy: The True Love Story**

**Chapter 1: The Visit**

**One Morning, Mario was getting ready for his vaction with Peach. Luigi was in charge of the house until Mario comes back.**

**"Bye Bro, Have Fun!" Luigi said to Mario.**

**"See you Later, Bro!" Mario said as he was walking out the door.**

**"Wow, I've got the whole house all to my self." Luigi said.**

**Luigi decited to watch TV and nap a little.**

**He woke up when he heard a knock at the door he answered and it was Daisy.**

**"Hi Luigi" Daisy said to Luigi.**

**"H-Hey Princess" Luigi said nervously**

**"Listen, do you want to go to the park with me?"**

**"Oh, S-Sure" **

**"Great, Let's Go!"**

**Daisy Grabbed Luigi's arm and ran with him.**

**Luigi had always had a big crush on Daisy ever since they first met. But Luigi is always scared to tell Daisy how he feels about her.**

**While at the Park, Luigi and Daisy sat down at a tree and talked about some stuff.**

**"Luigi, What's wrong? Your shivering."**

**"Oh, Um..I'm just cold that's all"**

**"Here let me help"**

**Daisy hugged Luigi to keep him warm, Luigi wouldn't stop blushing.**

**" Hey Daisy, wanna play Tennis?"**

**"Sure!"**

**At The Tennis Luigi was waiting for Daisy.**

**"Alright I'm ready!" Daisy said wearing her new Tennis Outfit"**

**Luigi thought it was sexy, and was blushing.**

**Daisy saw Luigi expression and decited to have some fun with him.**

**"What do you think Weegee?"**

**"Oh...It's beautiful"**

**Daisy was giggling and finally played Tennis with him.**

**Luigi was so distracted by Daisy's new outfit, that she trow the Tennis ball so hard it landed on Luigi Stomach.**

**Luigi fell threw to the ground, putting both his arms in his stomach moaning.**

**"Luigi are you alright?"**

**"Ohhhhhh"**

**"I'll Bring you home!"**

**Than Daisy carried Luigi back home.**

**So what do you think? there is still another coming!**

**So will happen when Luigi is hurt? And Daisy will take care of him? Find out in Chapter 2!**


	2. Awake

Here's Chapter 2!

Decited to be rated T im not good with M.

Chapter 2: Awake

Daisy was at the house and placed Luigi in his bed.

"Luigi?" Daisy said upset.

Luigi was did not make a sound. Daisy was nervous.

"Did I kill him?" Daisy thought.

Daisy decited to take a peek at his room. Daisy just saw wallpapers of he and Mario. Still Daisy was so worried and was so upset for hitting him with a tennis ball. She decited to rub his stomach and had a weird feeling in her body.

"Wow Luigi body is so tough!"

Than she went to the bed and was on top of the plumber!

Daisy had no idea that Luigi worked out.

She was so tired that she decited to sleep...while on top of him!

2 HOURS LATER...

Luigi finally woke up but, was shocked!, the girl he loved was on top of him!

"What's going on?, and why is Daisy sleeping on my stomach?" Luigi tought.

Luigi could'nt stop blushing. Than Daisy woke up and was suprised.

"D-Daisy what's going on?"

Daisy said nothing but hugged him. Luigi was confused.

"Luigi!, I was so worried about you!"

"Daisy, It's no problem, it was just a brouse."

Daisy looked at Luigi very sad.

"Luigi, I was so upset that I did that, Im just sooo sorry!"

Daisy looked down and began to cry very loud

"Daisy, please don't cry."

Daisy couldn't stop crying. Luigi didn't like to see Daisy this upset.

While Daisy was still crying, Luigi brought Daisy's head up by holding her chin up and said this "Daisy Listen to me, I know you didn't mean for that happen, I will always believe you!"

Daisy cried a little and hugged him very tight.

"It's going to be okay Daisy."

Than Daisy stopped crying and said "I'm just so sorry that I did that Luigi, I was worried you wouldn't wake up."

"Well I'm awake now."

Both laughed and looked at each other.

"Daisy, It's not your fault, I wasn't looking."

"Than what were you looking at?"

"Umm...Well..."

"What?"

"I don't remember."

"Oh, look Luigi, if it makes you feel any better we can go watch a movie or somthing.

"T-That would be G-Great!"

"Tomorrow?" Daisy Said.

"Tomorrow." Luigi said but, nervously.

"Ok, I should go now, bye."

"Bye Daisy"

Daisy exited. Luigi was so embarrassed and nervous.

So he decided to sleep until tomorrow.

Alright. That's Chapter 2! See you in Chap. 3!

Also I've had a lot of reviews that I Went to Fast!

So if I went to fast in any chapter let me know by you typing down what I should've said and i'll paste it in the story!

See ya!


	3. Chapter 3: Date Night

*Okay, so I've been gone a long time to not update on this chapter. I apoligize for not updating this story, but you have to understand it's not easy for me to keep up. So I'll try to update this story, I promise. Now lets begin with chapter 3.*

Chapter 3: Date Night

Luigi was getting ready to go to the movies with Princess Daisy. So he puts on a suit, that he wore when Mario saved Peach for the first time. He wanted to keep cool and not make the date embarrassing. He then, picked the movie he wanted to see and waited Daisy to arrive.

Just then, Daisy appeared.

"Hey Luigi!" Daisy said while wearing a dress she wore when Mario saved her (Just go with it).

"H-Hi Princess!" Luigi said nervously.

They were just about to sit down, but then Luigi's hat was flown out of his head.

"Huh?!" Luigi said surprised. They turned and saw Waluigi and Wario, carrying Luigi's hat on his hand.

"Give my hat back!" Luigi tried to grab it, but they moved causing Luigi to fall.

Wario and Waluigi laughed at his embarresment, until Daisy grabbed them both by their backs.

"Leave him alone!" She got the hat and tossed them both to a near by dumpster.

"Are you alright, Luigi?" Daisy offered her hand for Luigi to get up.

"Yeah, Thanks Daisy" She then gave Luigi his hat back and sat down next to him to watch the movie.

*One Hour Later...*

Luigi and Daisy walked into Luigi's front door and looked at each other.

"Thanks so much Luigi." Luigi just stood there wanting to kiss her but was too nervous. Daisy then, walked towards him and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'll see you later, Okay"

"Y-Yeah, goodnight, Daisy"

Daisy nodded and walked away to go home. Luigi walked in his house and just in time because the home phone rang.

"Hello"

"Luigi! I'm calling to check on my bro! How are doing?" Mario was calling during his vaction. Luigi smiled and said,

"I'm doing great."

*Well then I guess I'll see you guys in Chapter 4, and yes I'll try to write less than 2 years.*


End file.
